Unwell
by onlycharmed1
Summary: P/C AU Can Cole convince Phoebe that he is truely not evil? How far will we go to prove it? CHAPTER 7 finally up!! Pease review!! Enjoy!
1. Unwell

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters affiliated with the WB's Charmed or "Unwell" by Matchbox 20.  
  
Cole leaned back in his LA-Z-BOY recliner, staring at the ceiling. What else was a man who was rejected in all forms of society to do? He scratched his unshaven chin and shook some crumbs out of it. He reached over to the side table next to him to get another cracker. As he did he knocked over a glass of water, which shattered on the hard wood floor.  
"Oops," he said with irony. A smile formed on his grimy, uncleaned face, "Ya know, I haven't tried glass yet. Maybe glass can kill me?" He pulled the lever on the side of the recliner. The chair popped up. Cole rolled his stiff neck and got up. He bend down on all fours and tried to retrieve the shattered glass without getting himself all wet. He picked up the sharpest piece he could find. He stared at I and then plunged it into his wrist, just to feel how much pain would be involved, not that it mattered. He looked p, instantly seeing his own shadow on the wall in front of him. The shadow was pathetic looking, sitting cross-legged on the floor, holding a sharp object in his hand. "You're not gonna get anywhere with that" Cole said matter-of-factly, not realizing that the shadow was his. Well, really not realizing it was a shadow at all. The shadow sayed as still as he did. "Get out of my house!" Cole screamed at it, "You shouldn't be here anyway!" The shadow didn't move just as he stayed in the very same position. Cole got up, mumbling under is breath. He walked over to the shadow who stood up at the same time as him and got bigger as he came closer. "GET OUT!" Cole threw a punch at the shadow, actually it was the wall. The punch was hard, it was a punch fit for the conduit of all powers ever imaginable. It made his penthouse rattle and the shades fell closed. No more sun entered the room. The shadow was gone. Cole smiled crookedly and went back into his recliner, forgetting his newest plot to destroy himself.  
  
b::..All day, staring at the ceiling..::  
  
::..Making friends with shadows on my wall..:: ,b 


	2. Skitzofrenic

Cole paced his once shared bedroom. He hadn't been in there in days. He had been too busy thinking of ways to destroy himself and avoid power seeking supernatural creatures. He had finally and bravely stepped into the room that he had spent so many nights in with his true love, with Phoebe. The room his baby was conceived in. The room Phoebe had chosen him over her sisters in. The room they had spent so many nights together.  
  
But those were all memories now. Coming back from the Wasteland was a mistake, or so he finally believed. At first he felt that it was what they both wanted, to be together again. He knew Phoebe wanted him back. But she was in denial. Phoebe and her sisters were in denial. Cole didn't have a chance. He wasn't welcomed in the presence of The Charmed Ones, Leo, or even Darryl.  
"Memories, they're so evil" "What are you talking about Cole? You know what evil really is." "Yea, I do, don't I?" "Of course you do, you're evil!" "No I'm not!" "SKITZ!" Cole slept restlessly on the comforter of the king sized bed. His dreams flooded with the same questions that flooded his days. "Am I really evil?" "That's what Phoebe said. Phoebe's usually right." "But this time she isn't." "You're right. Tomorrow I'll prove it." "Go to sleep Cole." "I am asleep." "Oh." b::..All night, hearing voices..::  
  
::..Telling me that I should get some sleep..::  
  
::..Because tomorrow might be good for something..:: b 


	3. Breakdown

He was a new Cole, at least on the outside. His face was clean and shaven and he was wearing brand new clothes. He wanted to be dressed as good as he hoped to feel by the end of the day.  
He walked on the sidewalk, hands in pockets as he whistled the tune to the children's song, "Do Your Ears Hang Low?" Yea, he was definitely still on the insane side. Too many episodes of Barney. He walked into the driveway of Tyler Olsen, Phoebe's new "boyfriend." Cole shuddered. She didn't love Tyler, he was the only person she could ever really love, right?  
Cole walked up to the house and stood right outside the door. Tyler came outside just minutes later?  
"Who are---" Tyler started, his light brown hair was flipped at the front of his head.  
Cole grabbed him, shook his hand letting out magic to silence him and went to work. No, he wasn't going to kill him, just borrow his body. When his work was finished he would be just as new. Satisfied, Cole reached into Tyler's pockets, well, now his pockets and took out the keys to the BMW in the driveway. Cole smiled. He felt today would be a success. "Phoebe! He's here!" a pregnant Piper yelled up the stairs. She trudged to the front door in an oversized T-shirt and sweat pants. She yawned as she opened the door.  
Phoebe ran down the stairs in low cut khakis and a floral print shirt. Her dark brown hair was in a messy bun at the back of her head.  
Cole/Tyler's eyes glinted as Phoebe's famous smile appeared in front of him. He held out his hand for her to take it. Tyler was suppose to take her out to breakfast and then to work.  
Phoebe took his hand. "Bye Piper," she said dreamily.  
Piper sighed and yawned once again as she walked to the couch.  
Meanwhile, Phoebe and Cole/Tyler were in his BMW convertible. The top was closed. The weatherman had predicted rain. Phoebe leaned over to give Cole a kiss on the cheek. Her head jerked back quickly. Cole/Tyler turned his head to see why she had stopped the kiss. Phoebes eyes were shut tightly, her breathing was heavy. Cole knew what was happening, she was having a premonition.  
Cole/Tyler woke up minutes later on a grassy field on the side of the road with scratches and bruises on his body. He got up on is knees and let out a blood curdling scream that could be heard miles away.  
  
::..Hope gone, feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown..::  
  
::..And I don't know why..:: 


	4. Phoebe's Dream

Thanks so much to Barb, svata2004, Prupie1329, Sweetone41185, and Dee. without your reviews, I think the story would have ended in the first chapter. THANKS SOO MUCH!!!  
  
PHOEBE'S DREAM  
"Cole! Help!" Phoebe screamed. The masked creature was coming towards and she couldn't move. She tried to turn around and run.  
"Shhh, it's okay, I'm right behind you baby, you'll be okay." Phoebe heard Cole whisper behind her.  
"Cole, help me, I can't move." Phoebe desperately pleaded. The masked figure was right in front of her face now and she could smell its breath. It took down it's mask, revealing. Cole.  
Confused, Phoebe started to cry, "No, what are you doing?" The masked Cole smiled evilly as he plunged a knife into Phoebe's chest. "Leave her alone!" was the last thing Phoebe heard from the reassuring Cole that was behind her. REAL LIFE  
Phoebe jumped up in bed, the bright morning light blinding her. "Whoa!" was all she could say, bewildered and out of breath. 


	5. The Plan

It had been a week.  Yes, a week.  A week since Phoebe's premonition causing assault on Cole and a week since her dream.  Phoebe was now boyfriendless again and Cole was back to his suicidal self confined in the jail cell of his penthouse.  Cole was hopeless.  His brain was squeezed dry of any ideas at all.  All he could do was wait, wait for Phoebe to love him again, wait…

            It was an early Sunday morning and Phoebe shakily walked down the stairs of the Manor to find Piper sweeping up the floor.  Phoebe was drenched.  Beads of sweat formed on her face, mostly on her hairline.  Her light purple t-shirt was now blotched with wet spots of darker purple.

            "Sweety, what's wrong?" Piper dropped the broom abruptly and ran over to her sister.  She placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

            Phoebe swallowed nervously, "I had another one of those dreams."

            "Dreams?  What are you talking about?" said Piper concerned.

            "About a week ago, I had a dream about Cole.  And they kept coming back.  The one I had last night was so intense, more than the others." Phoebe's eye grew wide.

            "Oh honey, come sit down," Piper led her to a chair in the family room.

            "Piper, don't worry about me, stress isn't good for you or the baby.  Honestly, I'll be fine." Phoebe assured weakly.

            Looking at each other face to face, Piper stated, "Tell me the dream."

            Phoebe looked away.

            "Phoebe, I won't be able to help you and neither will anyone else if we don't understand what's going on."

            A single tear fell down Phoebe's cheek without Piper seeing.  Her face was still turned away.

            _"Stop crying Phoebe, you know how much it hurts me when your upset.  I love you Phoebe.  Can't you accept that and embrace it?"_

            "STOP IT!" Phoebe screamed.  Her hands immediately shot up to her ears, trying to block out the voice.  The same voice that was heard in her dreams.

            Piper stared at her sister, "Phoebe what's wrong?  I didn't say anything.  Are you sure you're going to be okay?" 

            No response.

            "Phoebe, look at me!" Piper yelled, overly confused and concerned.

            "Make him stop, Piper, please."  Phoebe pleaded, "Please."

            "Leo!" Piper screamed at the top of her lungs.  What was happening to her little sister?  She put her arms around Phoebe and comforting her until Leo came. 

            ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Cole laughed smugly to himself.  Maybe he was insane… or maybe just a little bit sick in the head.  Who knows?  But Cole had finished the first part of his plan.  A plan he had ingeniously thought of while aimlessly walking around his apartment.  This one was sure to work… and part A already had.  

**::..But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell..::   
::..I know, right now you can't tell..::**


	6. Kidnapped

Phoebe took a sip of the refreshing ice water Piper had brought for her.

            "Feel better?" Piper asked.

            "Much." Phoebe replied honestly.  Leo had come, Phoebe had explained what happened, left to quickly check with the Elders, and then came back.  By that time, however, Phoebe seemed calmer and whatever was happening before had stopped.  The Elders were baffled by what Phoebe heard and had agreed that it was an effect of stress or something else humanly related.

            Phoebe thought, actually, she knew they were wrong.  She couldn't speak what she thought, she could barely admit it to herself, even though she knew it would help them.  It was Cole.  Cole wanted her back.  Phoebe was sure it was him and she knew somewhere in the back of everyone else's brain they were thinking the same thing.  Maybe they didn't want to but they were.

            Just then Paige burst through the front door and into the room that Piper, Phoebe, and Leo were situated in.  Before even realizing the troubling look on their faces she shot her hands up with glee and said, "Everybody, you are looking at the proud new owner of a BMW convertible."  She waited for a happy reply and after hearing none just for any reply.  After seconds went by she looked at everyone and her high spirits immediately sunk.  Leo gave her a stern look.

            "I definitely missed something here," Paige set out loud.

            Piper's emotions instantly reacted against her will.  "Yes you did, Paige," she pronounced each syllable carefully, "While you were out purchasing a new car, which by the way I have no idea how you came up with the money for, Phoebe here, was a having a breakdown and we're not sure if they are going to get worse.  We don't know what the hell is going to happen next and I have no idea how to protect her."  Piper yelled at Paige.

"Piper, it's fine.  Your making a big deal about it.  It's nothing, really." Phoebe said trying to calm things down.

"Don't give me that!  Two minutes tears were rolling down your cheeks and you were begging for help!  You cannot say that it was nothing!"

            Piper was right so Phoebe didn't say anything.  Not that saying something would help anything on Piper's hormone causing rampage. 

Cole.  This was all his fault.

Paige, stunned, had wide eyes and was trying her best to keep her self together against Piper's harsh words.

"Piper, I had no idea… and you're wrong about the car.  It was a gift from all my friends for my birthday, which I'm guessing you forgot?" Paige said slowly, afraid of the verbal beating she would get next.

"Piper, Paige didn't do anything wrong," Leo tried.

Flabbergasted by Paige's words and understanding of Leo she stopped yelling.  Her lips pursed, she stopped.  The room took on an awkward silence.  No one spoke.

Paige turned around and left, hurt by the things Piper had said to her.

"Paige, wait, I'm sorry.  I really am."  Paige couldn't hear her though, she was already outside.  Piper sat down on the couch next to Phoebe.  They looked at each other, ashamed about Paige's birthday.  Phoebe was still a little scared about the voices and dreams.

Leo didn't say anything.  Instead he shrugged and orbed away answering a conveniently placed call from the Elders.  Phoebe and Piper embraced each other in a hug.  Tears ran down both their cheeks.  Everything was just so overwhelming and confusing.

"Awww, how sweet,"  

They both looked up to see Cole standing in the entrance of the room.

"What do you want Cole?" Phoebe asked suspiciously, getting ready to fight if called for.

"You," Cole said simply.

He flamed out of his spot and appeared behind Phoebe grabbing her and flaming back to his original spot.

Piper watched him as Phoebe struggled.  She got up quickly, anger building up again.

"Let me go!  You know this is really not the way to win a women's heart back." Phoebe attempted to say, trying to wriggle her hands and legs free.  Cole had a strong grip on her but not wanting anymore trouble he swept his hand over her twisting body and she fell unconscious in his arms.  Piper gasped and ran over to try and kick him or at least get Phoebe out of his hands.  Her foot went out and Cole's forcefield went up sending Piper flying across the room.  She landed on the couch.  

"Put her down you, you…" Piper couldn't even finish.  She was furious and could barely keep what she still had control of in control.  

"When we're happily married, again, you can have her back.  Until then she's staying with me.  It's the only to show her the true Cole, the good one." With that Cole disappeared from the Manor, taking Phoebe with him.

**::..But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see ..::  
::..A different side of me..::   
  
**


	7. I Want You

Phoebe woke up hours later, disoriented and unsure of where she was. Hew back was sore which she soon realized was the result of laying on the hard cement floor. A thick haze surrounded her. She rubbed her eyes trying to clear the fuzziness but it wouldn't go away. And it was all around her, one big cloud. Phoebe stood up, trying her best to see clearly. The most she could see was a couple feet away. Walking with her hands out in front of her she tried to feel her way out of wherever she was. Trying to recall where she was she remembered the last few minutes that she had spent in the Manor. Paige's birthday, Piper, Cole! She remembered being in Cole's arms struggling and then… and then she was here. 

"That bastard!" Phoebe thought to herself as her hands touched a cool, metallic surface. She went as close as she could to be able to see the thick black bars. Keeping her left hand on the bars she walked around, guessing that her little cell was about six feet by eight feet. She needed t find a way out but there didn't seem to be a latch or door anywhere. And then she remembered her power. She walked around the cell again, this time keeping both hands on the bard trying as hard as she could to trigger a premonition. And then she had one. Her eyes shut closed as she watched. Phoebe waited to see something of importance but just like her reality the premonition was also fog filled. 

Control. Phoebe took control of her vision. Something she had never done before. She controlled it to stay, to keep going. Maybe if she watched long enough she would be able to see something through the grey fog. She wasn't sure how long she kept her premonition up but soon she saw the fog clear. All of a sudden she was looking at a place that was all too familiar, the penthouse. And then it was over, she couldn't keep her premonition going any longer. She opened her eyes and saw… the penthouse. 

"What the?" she said aloud as she looked around her old penthouse. 

"Didn't want to disturb you,"

"Cole!" Phoebe gasped. She tried to move but couldn't. Her hands were tied behind her back and there must have been some magical restraints on her. Her eyes darted arpund the room looking for Cole.

"I'm over here," Cole said.

Before Phoebe could turn around she was magically transported into a chair by the kitchen table, sitting directly across from Cole.

"Hi," he said, giving Phoebe a small wave.

She gave him a disgusted look, "What do you want, Cole?"

All he could do was laugh. How many times did he have to tell her? "I want you,"


End file.
